iPod Shuffle: Spitfire
by OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire
Summary: First time posting. No flaming. T for paranoia. Don't own 'em. DARN YOU GREG! A bunch od drabble/prompt/ficlets inspired by songs. Not songfics, but...eh.


**Okay, HI!**

**Chelle here with my first posted fic. Don't own 'em, no matter how much I wish I did.**

_Rules for the Challenge:_

_You must use at least tens songs._

_You only have the limit of the song to write the prompt._

_Use any music player (I used iTunes) and hit shuffle. (I put all my songs (except repeats) in a playlist)_

**Ship: Spitfire**

**Anywhere Else But Here-Simple Plan**

Artemis was staring out the window. She wanted to leave. To snap her fingers and disappear. The last thing she needed was to be at some stupid party with some stupid, annoying, college idiots when she could be home, curled under the covers with Wally. Man, she'd rather be anywhere but here! But this was her mission. This was where she had to be. Like it or not, she was stuck here. And her speedster wasn't going to come through those doors and whisk her away.

* * *

**Lovesick Fool-The Cab**

Wally stared at the picture on her side table. Her pillow still smelled like her. She was gone. But she wasn't. And that broke his heart. He missed her. Needed her. Right beside him. When he got her back…

When he got her back she would never leave his side again.

* * *

Artemis stared at his pillow. At his side of the bed. He was gone. For good. Not just for the mission. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. And the only thing that kept her from crying…From leaving the apartment…

He was sleeping in a crib right across the room.

She'd named him Wallace.

Because she missed him.

Because the only thing she saw in him was his father.

* * *

**Paralyzer-Finger Eleven**

Wally looked across the room and there she was. Laughing, drinking, partying. With her girlfriends. She looked across the room. Their eyes locked. And all he saw was her and him and all he felt was heat. He started to walk across to her. He needed another drink. He just passed through her. He wanted to make her move. He wanted her body to do the things he'd seen in her eyes. He wanted her. It was almost animalistic. He wanted to feast on her mouth and feel her beneath him.

* * *

**Me and You-Cassie**

I skipped this because all I could think was to write a lemon. I can't write lemon. The end.

* * *

**Wings-(Originally by Little Mix) Glee version (Note that it's only a minute and a half long. XD)**

Artemis had always been told to not let anyone keep her down. She didn't listen to their jeers. She just kept flying above them. She wouldn't let them keep her down.

* * *

**Bad Apple (English)-Cristina Vee (Suicide warning!)**

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be without him. She plunged the razor down, into her skin. She scraped down. They wouldn't be able to stitch her that way. She couldn't live so she would die. She wouldn't let anyone tell her to stop. All she saw was black after a while.

And then it faded to white.

And back to black.

Then white.

It was a light show behind her eyelids.

But she felt nothing. She floated in nothingness.

And it just kept fading to black, then white, then back again.

She popped open her eyes.

She saw Wally.

* * *

**Jet Lag-Simple Plan (I just realized how fitting some of these songs are for them. XD)**

She was half-way around the world. She felt so far away. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to run across the world. To pick her up and kiss her and twirl her around. He missed her so much.

But the mission had to go on.

* * *

He was on the other side of the world. She was trying to keep busy. Missions and friends and The Team.

But nothing could distract her from the fact that on each of those, he wasn't by her side. He didn't have her back.

She wanted him to come home.

* * *

They were on the phone it was morning for Wally. It was the middle of the night for Artemis.

But they each longed for those calls.

Because they didn't feel alone.

* * *

**Never Turn Back-Crush 40 (It's video game music with words. XD)**

Skipped because all I could think of was Artemis going on a killing rampage over Wally's death. I can't write killing rampages. XD

* * *

**Hurry Up and Save Me- (No idea who originally sings this.) Nightcore Version**

She was captured. It'd been a typical day until she had a rag to her mouth and she passed out.

She woke up.

It was dim. The room was lightened by a simple swinging light bulb. Like in those cop movies with interrogations.

Her father walked towards her, swinging that stupid ball and chain of his.

All she could think of was Wally coming through that door. The one she couldn't run to.

But the one _he_ could run _through_.

And he did.

And before her dad touched her, they were gone.

* * *

**Cry- (Once again I have no idea who it's originally by) Glee Version (Lea Michele)**

Artemis missed him.

He'd been gone for a while.

And she could only pretend she was okay, pretend she didn't hear The Team talking about her.

She spent the rest of the time sleeping and crying. She rarely ate. Or even got out of bed.

She'd been raised to be tough, sure.

But she lost her whole world that night.

She couldn't open her eyes. Couldn't even go into their room.

She could only sleep, and cry, and cry herself to sleep.

And she was pretty sure that'd be where she died.

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Wally lead her out to the floor and swept her around.

She smiled and all he wanted to do was hold her for eternity.

He knew this world was bad.

He knew the dangers.

But he would have her back, be by her side. Forever.

Even if he died doing it.

It seemed like a fairytale.

He'd show her he loved her.

Every day.

Every fight.

Every second.

Because she was his.

His one and only love.

The song ended.

She walked away.

She didn't know.

He chased her down. Grabbed her.

Kissed her.

And by some stroke of luck she kissed him back and he held her close.

Together.

And together always.


End file.
